1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus creating drawing data based on a printing job which includes printing data and setting information, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
So called production printing that is of printing service, in which a lot of documents for business use are printed or bound, is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-238188). In the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-238188, a printing system for informing a user whether a post process is available or not, in view of the whole system, is disclosed.
In the production printing, a printing process is usually handled as a workflow, and opening a printing workflow is proceeded with. By opening the printing workflow, it is possible to describe setting files, or the like for printing jobs in important printing processes, etc., by common format, in software (workflow applications, described below), or printers of different manufacturers. A standard format referred to as a JDF (Job Definition Format) is known, as a format for describing all the processes of the printing workflow.
There are various processes in the printing workflow, such as a process for creating documents or contents, processes for designating printing methods, printing processes, post processes, or the like. Although these processes are performed by various workflow applications or printers, cooperation or printing process management can be achieved between printers by the JDF.
However, some workflow applications or printing devices may extend the format of the JDF. In this case, the JDF provided by the workflow applications of the different manufacturers may include a description in proprietary format. In this case, it is known that the workflow applications or the printing devices located downstream may not analyze the JDF to process.
For solving such an inconvenience, it may be conceived that the workflow applications or the printing devices located downstream convert the JDF created by the workflow applications located upstream into one which is compatible with themselves.
However, even if the JDF created by the workflow applications located upstream is converted into one which is compatible with themselves, variances may be seen in the output result. That is, the JDF is sent with PDL (Page Description Language), as a printing job, from the workflow applications located upstream to the workflow applications or printers located downstream.
Here, even if a form of the printing job (JDF+PDL) is common among various manufacturers, the output result may differ due to variances of rendering engines of the printing devices of the manufacturers.